


Country Strong

by Peachy_p0P



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU where Rhett is a country singer, AU where they're both bisexual, Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Perceived heterosexuality, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, TW: alcohol usage/reference, more tags to come as I decide what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_p0P/pseuds/Peachy_p0P
Summary: Link Neal is a quiet recluse who loves nothing more than good music and the comfort of his secluded life style. Things in his routine begin to shift when he decided on a whim to attend a concert for one of his cherished idols, the one and only Rhett McLaughlin. He's only stopping in Santa Monica for one weekend, but it's just enough for him to meet a quiet man and change him for the better. Maybe Link will finally stop saying he's straight.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes about any updates down below! Enjoy the read <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts fantasizing about what it would be like to meet his idol. He's definitely not gay.

### Starstruck

Link wasn't a very social person.

That was painfully apparent by his lack of friends and his dry social media pages.

But when he heard one of his favorite singers was coming to Santa Monica, he knew he had to jump on that chance to go see him. He wanted to go despite his anxieties with large crowds. Tickets were outrageous, especially since he bought front row seating and a VIP meet and greet pass, but he couldn't resist the temptation to see his idol. Music is what truly grounded him, and it played a major part in his life. Anytime he needed an escape from life's hardballs, all he had to do was play some music from one of his many Spotify playlists and he found himself forgetting his troubles. He felt personal connections to the artists he enjoyed, despite them never meeting, because of the way music was so interpersonal to him. Maybe this was his chance to get close to his idol? The thought of him not only meeting him, but maybe sparking a connection gave him a tinge of desire in his chest. A smile crept across his face as he stared at the ticketmaster site that was plastered with the musician's face. **_Rhett McLaughlin live in Santa Monica this weekend only! Click here for exclusive deals and offers on all tickets and VIP passes_** , was plastered in bright yellow on a midnight blue background.

Link sat and stared at the features of the candid shot of the man. His emerald eyes seemed to be staring right at Link. His smile was upturned into a knowing soft smirk, thick moustache covering most of his top lip. A thick, bushy beard donned his face and framed the rest of his features. His beard almost brought his whole rugged manly man look together in that sort of way. His Washburn Harvest Cherry Burst guitar on one side of him, his fingers interlaced around the neck, and his hand placed ontop of his head to show he was giving it a soft, playful tussle. His fingers were raked in-between his long curly locks, and their color reminded Link of waves of amber grain. Link stared at the photo for longer than he should have, but how could he not? He had to admit to himself that despite his perceived heterosexuality, there was something about Rhett's voice and looks that made his groin tighten. He smirked as he imagined how their meeting could go. Link, walking over to him backstage with drinks for the both of them. Rhett, appreciative and starstruck by Link's silver fox physique. Then, they'd spend the night together singing songs and drinking their cares away. As much as he wanted it to be, this scenario just wasn't feesible, but it was enough to make him blush and grin softly to himself. He had a lot to do to prepare for this weekend, and he wasted no time to set preparations.

The weekend approached quickly and as the week droned on, Link's anticipation only grew. With how stressful work had been-no thanks to it being tourist season-he needed tonight to go right. He began absentmindedly fiddling with trinkets on his desk when he felt something sharp plant itself on the side of head. "What the hell...okay who threw that?" he stated to the air, a grin crawling it's way to his bored expression. He picked up the paper airplane that landed at his feet and chunked it in the cubicle next to him, a roar of giggles peeking from the offender. "You know I'm just trying to get you to smile every once in a while, Lincoln. You look depressed man," a voice said. A man with a mop of brown hair and faint remnants of a five o'clock shadow stepped out from the otherside of the cubicle. He was dressed in a loose button up with the sleeves rolled up hastily. A smirk was donned on his face as he picked up the paper airplane from Link's hand. "You look like you're just counting down the seconds. Got somewhere to be?", he questioned. "Yeah, sum'n like that. What about you Chase? Any big plans for you," Link replied, facing his rolling chair to him. "Yeah, I'll probably just head to Mulligan's and get slammed 'til I forget that I gotta come back here Monday," he retorted, a faint laugh following. Link nodded in reply and took a look at the clock above the exit to see it read 5:30. 

"Welp, it seems it's time for me to head home. See y'all Monday," he said, staring down at his watch and whipping out of his chair. He hadn't taken two steps towards the door when he heard his name being called. "Mr. Neal, before you go I need to speak with you," a voice called from a small office. He rolled his eyes, took a quick glance at his phone, and grudgingly turned around to walk to the doorway of his supervisor's office. "Yes, Ms. Levine?," he muttered as he laid his arm on the doorway, propping his head to his arm and staring into the striking eyes of the woman who sat before him. She tucked some stray locks behind her ears and started shuffling papers around, sighing and shifting her eye contact with Link. "I know you're in a hurry. I get that, Friday night, and all you wanna do is live it up or whatever, but I'm missing a couple of expense reports from your department. Any idea how that could have happened, Mr. Neal?", she said in a stern but soothing voice. Link shuffled his free hand around in his pocket and licked his lips. "Well, I know I turned in all my paperwork for this week after lunch, so I dunno what missing expense reports you're referring to. Any reference numbers for the ones I'm missing? I can do a quick search in my filing system," he piped up. He really didn't have time for this and he KNOWS he turned in all his reports after his lunch. What was she really on about? 

"Well, Mr. Neal, you may just have to come in here and help me dig around in this mess because you can't leave until I have those reports in my hand," she chuckled, giving him a sweet smirk and low eyes. He sighed and took a glance at his phone. _Shit, almost 5:45. I need to nip this in the bud if I hope to make it in time._ "Stevie, I'm sorry but I really gotta go. I've already got plans for tonight and I don't wanna be late. I promise to look first thing on Monday, but I really need to get a move on," he retorted. She suddenly stood up, her petite figure creeping towards him. "Are you sure, Neal? You really gotta go now and leave me stuck here? Come on, it'll be quick," she said, with fingers creeping up his shoulder. He shrugged her away and replied, "I'm really sorry, it's not a good time for this. I'll see you Monday." He was out of her doorway and in the parking lot before she could open her mouth.

Stevie flirting with him and having him 'help her find missing paperwork' wasn't uncommon. He had gotten used to her making advances and being flirtatious, and while he was flattered at the thought of someone so above him pining after him, it didn't help that he wasn't really interested in any sort of office romance tales. It just wasn't really his thing. As he made his way to his car, he huffed a sigh of frustration and dug around for his key fob. He was already frustrated that he wasted time getting away from her and leaving work that he didn't even care that this episode may not bode well on Monday. She was for sure gonna be giving him the cold shoulder, but that was for another day. Tonight was about him and this concert and...Rhett.

As he plopped down in his seat and started the car up, a smile made it's way to his lips when the reality of where he was going tonight and who he was seeing began hitting him in all the best places. He started feeling more anticipation when it came to thought of meeting Rhett rather than watching him perform. Maybe they'd hit it off...maybe he'd invite him to drinks after...or maybe he'd get invited back to his hotel room and they would- _No._ What was he thinking? That's not a thought he should be entertaining. Afterall, he's not gay. He's never even looked at another man naked, let alone had fantasies with other men. But man, the thought of Rhett's green eyes staring deep into his, Rhett wrapping his big, strong hands around his tight waist and- _**No!**_ What's gotten into him? Why was he suddenly thinking about Rhett like this? He knew he wasn't gay and Rhett was far from a pretty lady. Trying to get a grip on his fantasy splayed mind, he took his phone out of the cupholder and picked a song to play. Maybe some music would drown out these weird thoughts he was having. Ironically enough, one of Rhett's latest songs from his new album started playing. He bobbed his head enthusiastically as the guitar cords began bounding around his speakers and that familiar sweet voice sung softly in a voice like honey through his speakers. He couldn't help but belt out the words of "Flagship" along with Rhett, bobbing his head around and tapping the beat on his steering wheel. Despite getting a late start, tonight was gonna be a good night. He didn't know what would be in store, but just getting to meet Rhett and watch him perform would be the perfect start for his weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert was everything Link had hoped for and then some, but the night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Shout-out to my homie Felix for beta reading and helping me with reprisals <3 enjoy the read and be sure to read the end note for update info!

### Striking Gazes

The drive had been a bit of a haze, but the reality of where he was finally hit him when he pulled in. He glared through his windshield and was met with a large light-up billboard plastered with the same promotional picture from the website, those same eyes staring into his. He took a glance around the parking lot once he finally got out of his car, his heart rate increasing as he shut his door. He made his way into the stadium and was met with a long line of fervent concert goers and bubbly energy.

As Link stood in the back of the line, he could feel his hands go clammy while he gripped his pass in his jeans' pocket. This was really happening. He was actually here. Rhett was only moments away, and Link felt that familiar surge of excited realization tunnel into him as he handed the security his pass. He gulped a lump in his throat and was guided through with a gentle nudge. Link made his way to his seat and sat down, doing his best to maintain a calm demeanor. Truth be told, he was losing his mind as he was fully taking in his surroundings. The majority of the people that surrounded him were young women and couples, but he didn't mind. He didn't exactly have a plethora of people he could have asked, and it was better he went alone anyway. No one in his personal life needed to see him jumping up and down and belting out country music like a loon.

The lights went dim and the air was electric. Link could hardly stand the prolonged darkness. All he wanted to see was Rhett.

A single spotlight shone in the center of the stage and there stood Rhett. Link knew Rhett was an attractive person, but gosh did he look so much more attractive in person. Pictures didn't truly do him justice, that's for sure. Link might even dare say he was gorgeous. His brown boots clunked as he walked towards the front of the stage, his hips moving in a suave swagger. He brought the mic to his mouth and took a short breath. "How y'all doin' tonight?" His voice was gravely and deeper than Link imagined. Rhett took a quick look around the front row and gave everyone a small wave and soft smile. Link stared into his eyes as his gaze crossed his path, Rhett's smile spreading. His heart thumped in his chest as Rhett gave him a subtle wink and raised his hand up in his direction. "Alright y'all, _hit it!_ " The stadium roared with energy and screams as Rhett began strumming a fast cord, his hands moving in a majestic blur. Link's heart was soaring as Rhett sang and played, his voice even better live than any album track he had listened to.

The show felt like a lucid dream that Link never wanted to end. Each time Rhett ended a song, the crowd would roar with more energy than before, which ensued with Rhett starting another. "We got one more for you fine folks of Cali. Here's one of my personal favorites from my new album "Bourbon Dreams From Last night". Y'all may know this 'lil ditty called "Footlights." I hope y'all enjoy." Rhett began strumming soft notes on his guitar and breathed out his words, his voice gruff and low. Link could feel his cheeks burning with crimson as Rhett's gaze pierced through him again. He couldn't help notice that throughout his performance, Rhett's eyes would wander into his. He couldn't tell if it was intentional or if he was just directing his attention to different audience members. Whatever the reason was, it was definitely having an effect on him. Link's chest heaved as he sang the lyrics along with the audience and Rhett, the harmonious singing drowning out Rhett's voice. His voice would be shot come tomorrow morning, but that didn't matter to him for the time being. He wanted Rhett to hear him and hear his passion for his love for Rhett's music as he sang out in unison. His ears burned as Rhett shot him another look and stared into his eyes, with lyrics pouring out of his lips. He gave another wink and smirked as Link melted down into his seat.

"Alright y'all been good to me but I figure it's 'bout time we end this shindig. Thank you Santa Monica, y'all been great!" And just like that Rhett was off the stage. Link barely had time to process that the show was over when he saw a woman with a clipboard appear from backstage. A mic laid in her hand as she spoke, "All VIP members please follow me to the back. Please present your pass and ID if you wish to meet Mr. McLaughlin. Remember, no ID or pass, no entry to the party!" Her voice boomed through the seats as people wearing passes around their necks scrambled to where she stood. Link wanted to follow suit but his feet were planted down, and his body was unresponsive to his brains commands to move. He had to admit to himself that he was more nervous than anything. 

_Get it together Neal. It's all gonna be okay, you're going to be fine. Get a move on already!_

His ears were buzzing as the line lurched forward. The same woman with the clipboard checking passes and ID's was standing at the door. From the open door behind a velvet rope he could hear laughing and music droning on, people moving about the room with drinks in hand. They all seemed to be oblivious to the outside world as they drank merrily and spoke to one another. _"Next!"_ He was startled as the woman placed her hand out impatiently and glared at Link, her mouth fixated in a slight frown and her forehead wrinkled in thought. "S-sorry." He muttered sheepishly, handing her his pass and ID. She took a quick glance at both, promptly setting them back in his still outreached hand, and removed the velvet rope for him. He nodded at her as he walked past, flinching as she bellowed out "next!" without even waiting for him to get past her.

The room was filled with the buzz of conversation and laughter. The scent of fruity cocktails and cheap beer wafted through the air as he walked past the mini bar. He glanced around nervously, adjusting his glasses and tussling his coif on top while doing so. As he stood in place to gather himself, he could hear boisterous laughter erupting from a small huddle towards the back wall. He felt himself being drawn to the infectious laughter and loud conversation bubbling from the group. Surrounded by the attentive listeners was Rhett, his smile spread wide across his face as he excitedly continued his story.

"So then I said to him, _'What are the odds that the beans were still in the microwave?!'_ Crazy, right?" He asked while patting a man standing beside him hard on the back. Rhett's beer swished a bit from the lips of the bottle as he continued laughing and glancing around at his listeners. His head turned and suddenly his gaze was on Link, their eyes were locked just the same as they had during the show. A faint chuckle came from Rhett's throat as he piped up, "Well hey there! Don't hav'ta stare, you can come on over. We were just talkin' some crazy stories. Grab you a Miller, don't be shy." His smile was just as broad and warm as it was before. Link swallowed a bit before grabbing a cold one from the bucket of ice on the table. He cracked it open with a fizzy hiss and sat down on the lounge couch across from Rhett and the others. "That's more like it. Now y'all have got to hear about this one time my buddy and I went down to Fort Lauderdale for a weekend because oowee that was a crazy time! So there we were in the middle of nowhere at this swanky shack his aunt or whoever owned..." Link sat and stared at Rhett admiringly while he spoke. He listened attentively to his slurred story, his excitement as he told his tale emanating from his words. Laughter and gasps bloomed here and there, but everyone remained attentive while he spoke. His energy and gestures made for words to hang onto and they soaked in everything.

Little by little, the huddle trickled off as everyone began mingling amongst the room and gathering more drinks. Link didn't even realize that it was just him and Rhett on the lounge couch until Rhett asked him a question. "So what's your name? I realized I probably been talkin' too much and I never caught your name or nothin'." Link took a swig of his drink- this beer being his fourth at this point- and glanced up. "Oh um, it's Charles. Most people just call me Link. Comes from my middle name Lincoln," he replied. His head was slightly fuzzy from the alcohol, but it felt good to let himself relax. Rhett stroked his beard quizzically while he studied Link's face, a grin placed on his lips. "You from around here, Link? I couldn't help notice you got a bit of an accent," Rhett piped up, taking another gulp of his brew. "Well I'm originally from North Carolina, but I moved here years ago to go to college. Lotta good that did me since my degree doesn't coincide with my actual job." He took another drink as he stared up at Rhett, his eyes focusing on Rhett's mouth as he licked his lips. "Well doesn't that make us two peas in a pod! I grew up in North Carolina myself. Left there and started going around the country to perform at bars and such. Met my manager one night while playing at a dive bar in Florida and that was the night my life changed. Who would've thought singing an old Johnny Cash tune at some small bar in Panama City woulda amounted to all this?" He relinquished, moving his hand around the air and chuckling. Link smiled at him, tipping his beer to him. "I hear that. I didn't know that's how your career started off. I woulda loved to have heard you play some Cash," he retorted, studying Rhett's face.

Rhett glanced around the room and drank the last of his drink. "If you want to, we can go somewhere else and I can play some for ya. It's too loud in here for my taste anyhow," Rhett piped up, a glint in his eyes as he spoke. Link's breath grew shallow as Rhett's words rolled into his ears, taking in his invitation. "Uh, yeah that'd be great actually. Where'd you have in mind?" Link sat up and leaned in closer to Rhett, soaking in his gaze. "I'm staying right up the road at some place my manager set me up in for the weekend. We can head there now," Rhett replied. They both stood up and gathered the beer bottles they had collected throughout their conversation, brushing their knuckles against each other as they did so. Link's skin tingled each time his skin came into contact with Rhett's, and a slight flush of pink sprouted on his cheeks. Rhett cleared his throat as he looked up at Link, a warm smile spreading on his lips.

They had slipped out of the crowd unnoticed and unscathed by security who stood vigilant. They began trudging through the alleyway and onto the sidewalk of the main road, already deep into another conversation. Link laughed as Rhett began another crazy tale of ridiculousness. He could feel his cheeks aching from smiling while Rhett continued to speak. "And that's when I realized that he wasn't havin' it! Oh man, the look on his face when I had to break it to him. He had it comin' though," Rhett finished. Link ended his giggle fit and soon found himself leaning on Rhett. He quickly took a step back and turned his face away in embarrassment, his expression a telltale sign of the shame he felt. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his shoulder and brought him back to Rhett's side. He looked up at Rhett to see him staring into his eyes, his mouth turned in a goofy sneer.

"It's okay to lean on me Link. If you lose your balance, you got me to catch ya. Or if you just really like my shoulder, it don't bother me none. I won't bite unless ya ask me to," Rhett said, a loving intent hidden in his tone. Link smiled sheepishly and leaned into the hold Rhett had on him, his hair brushing against Rhett's beard. He could feel Rhett's hand squeeze his shoulder in affirmation, causing him his skin to goosebump. They continued walking side by side until they reached Rhett's hotel. A long bus was parked outside the front, a gaggle of security and crew scrambled around its exterior. The duo continued walking past the bus and entered the hotel, all eyes on them as they did so. Link felt Rhett's fingers brush against his as they walked in together, the cool air of the building hitting their warm, drunk faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this read <3 next chapter will uploaded Friday 3•20•2020 thanks for coming along with me on this journey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 chapter 3 will be released Friday 3•20•2020


End file.
